convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Mathis
Jude Mathis is a major protagonist of the [http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_Xillia '''Tales of Xillia series']. He made his debut in ''School Daze under the illusion persona of Jake Cline. Canon At a young age, Jude left his hometown of Leronde to study in the city of Fennmont in hopes of becoming a medical professional. After a large number of patients were admitted to his hospital following an accident at a military base, Jude decided to investigate the cause and ended up meeting Milla Maxwell, a mysterious woman who had power over four Great Spirits. The pair entered a research building from underground, where they discovered human experimentation and the Lance of Kresnik, a weapon of mass destruction. Milla attempted to destroy the weapon but it ended up being activated, sucking up the Great Spirits and causing the pair to fall into the sewers below the building. Jude and Milla would start on a journey to regain Milla's powers and stop the Lance of Kresnik, encountering a number of allies and friends along the way. The group would uncover secrets about their world, eventually leading to a discovery of a world that sat parallel to theirs called Elympios. Their journey would eventually become a struggle to save both Rieze Maxia and Elympios from destruction. Following these events, Jude became quite famous in Rieze Maxia and Elympios as the youngest Spyrite head researcher. Pre-Convergence A year following Jude's efforts to save the twin worlds, he eventually became friends with Ludger Kresnik, a chromatus user living in Trigleph. Due to his abilities, Ludger ended up getting himself and the majority of his friends involved with the Coalition, though Jude stayed unaffiliated with the organization due to his desire to dedicate his efforts to his research. At some point, the Dark Presence used the combined memories of individuals close to Jude to construct a version of him in their domain. As this construct possessed an individual will of its own, the Dark Presence had to put it and their other constructs through a series of repeating cycles in order to break them down enough to take over their forms. Plot Involvement School Daze Jude appeared under the name Jake Cline during the Dark Presence Incident, where he had lost memories of his previous life and thought to have grown up on Earth. In truth, these were false memories implanted into Jude by a dark presence, who hoped to break down their prisoners in an effort to take over their bodies. As was revealed during the incident, this Jude was not the real Jude, but a form of him created by the dark presence using memories of the real one. Acting as the school's nurse, Jude was looked to for managing the injuries sustained by the school and faculty. He often acted as the group's moral compass, denouncing the abuse of violence by the players and non-players alike. When the survivors reached the final door, they were attacked by shadow creatures. In the scramble to get everyone through the door, Jude ended up impaled by one of the creatures. Jude never regained his true memories and never learned of the true machinations behind the incident due to his death moments before all was revealed. Monokuma's Awakening Jude's death meant his soul was lost to the dark presence, so it is unclear what has occurred to him since then. Epilogue(s) School Daze Jude died during the event, his soul lost to the darkness. He made no appearance during the epilogue as a result. Character Relationships * Alvin * Leia Rolando * Ludger Kresnik * Rowen Ilbert Trivia * In Monokuma's Awakening, Jude's title was the "Ultimate Combat Medic" and his item of importance was a spirit fossil. * Jude is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:School Daze Category:NPCs Category:Pending pages Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Civil War Category:House of M